One and only moon
by InoYamanaka13
Summary: Naraku is dead. What will happen to Kouga and Ayame?...iv decited to make Ayame an almost cutter and Kouga will help her.But dont think this will be just a gothic story.i have it planed 2 be a sweet story but not 2 sweet!
1. Ayame

XxXxXxXxXxXxX 3 yrs after Naraku's death xXxXxXxXx

Ayame sat under the tree thinking," When will he realize?"

While across the forest Kouga was thinking about Ayame. He was thinking about her a lot lately considering that Kagome and InuYasha already had 2 children, Sota and Kera.

Ayame got up and headed toward Kagome's village.

Ayame came walking down the hill caring her black bag that Kagome had given her.

"Ayame!"

"Kagome!hugshello Inu."(every body called him that now)

"What are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

Ayame looked down at her feet.

"Oh.OK Inu we are gouing to the hot springs plz watch Sota and Kera. Bye!"

"Ayame?"

Ayame hadn't said a word sence they had gotten there.

"Ayame are you ok?"

"What yes…I was just thinking of Kouga again."Ayame lifted her head she smelled a familiar sent……. a few moments later Songo arrived.

"Songo!"They both shouted.

"Wow! I didn't think I would see Kagome here not to mention Ayame!" She slowly undresses and gets into the warm water."So how is everybody?"

Ayame replies by looking at Kagome.

Kagome says looking back and forth between Ayame and Songo,"Ayame is having Kouga problems again."

"Oh Ok I'm sorry!"

"No its Ok.I kinda want to talk about it…"

Ayame listens for a minute…"Kagome Inu is calling for you."


	2. our time

ok I got to get used to douing this par.hmmm...wat should I say? OH YEA! I'v got the third movie of inu in jap:P ok wel enough with my foolishness heres the story!

"Damn that Inu!Can't he let me bathe with out inturupting me?"


	3. umm

Sorry i'm new and i didnt mean to post that yet!

"Kagome I"m comming with you!"

"ok!"

back at village

"Kagome we are low on supplies"

"ok.Me and Ayame will go and get more"Kagome said looking at Ayame.

our time

(Wal-Mart)

"Come on Ayame!" Kagome shouted. Ayame was laging behind looking at all the diffrent things on the shelves.

"ok comming!"she called as she saw something sparkle on the ground.She bent down to pick up the thin strip of metal.She looked at it strangly, then put it in her pocket.

ok this one was realllllly short but i wanted to make up 4 being grounded 4 like ever!So review-


	4. Enter Kouga!

I need to up date more.ARRGGG! Sorry mental brake down.OK story

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

'"OK we'er back!"Kagome said as she held up a bag of "things".

Ayame looked up to them and rembered Kouga. "ok Kagome I'll go home now. Bye!"

When Ayame go back to her cave someone was there...She smelled around.."Kouga!"

"Ayame?You live here?"

"Yes. Umm y r u here?..."

no answer.

"I cant have u here."she said in a low soft voice."it hurts too much."

She ran out of the cave with her hands over her face, sobbing.

Kouga decited not to leave Ayame alone at that moment.

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

ok i typed this up in 5 min so dont yell at me. ive been GROUNDED 4 ever so here is your story.


	5. bye!

ok im sorry i have to stop iv run out of ideas and school and relation ships are in the way. im sorry to all my fans.(if i have any)


	6. final ch

ok i will continue but only because i got so many helping reviews(only 7 or 8 but w/e)i konw my last updateds have been short but ill try to make this one long.

--

--

--

--

As she ran something fell out of her bag she was carring. Kouga picked up the small sharp metal peice. He crushed it right their in his hands then took off after Ayame.

Ayame stoped runing when she got to a small river. She was in a full cry now but trying her best to hold it back. She lifted her fist and hit the nearest tree breacking it in half. Useing the opposite hand wiped what few tears remaned. She was so abesorbed in her feelings that she didn't hear Kouga approch. He was standing right behind her before she even relized. She turned in shock and as soon as she did that Kouga wraped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

Ayame didn't want to pull away but did any way. She looked down and bit her lip where Kougas teeth had cut her. She slowly looked up and asked Kouga "Why now?" Kouga smirked at her and replieed "Better to admit my mistake now then to live forever with the regret." Ayame looked down and smilled. She liked that answer.

When she looked back up ouga had a look in his eyes that he usaly only gave Kagome. She felt her self turn a deep red then her leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Kouga pushed harder and wraped his armes tighter. HE slowly pushed her over to the tree with his lips and Ayame was taken right there.

--

--

--

ok im done 4 good now you know what happens.i might do more later but as of now i dont want to contiune it any longer.


End file.
